


In the back of my mind.

by godseph



Series: Final Fantasy Poems [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Paranoia, Self-Denial, Sephiroth is manipulative, Spoilers, Violent Thoughts, cloud love-hates sephiroth, cloud strife overthinking, cloud wants to kill sephiroth but also nail him, sephiroth is in love with cloud, sephiroth is possessive of cloud, slight dom/sub relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: just a poem about cloud & sephiroth. their dynamic is very interesting to me.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Final Fantasy Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046149
Kudos: 13





	In the back of my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own any ffvii characters or concepts. i do, however, own this poem.

You are always in my head,  
In the corner of my eye,  
Barely There  
Haunting.  
Leather hands sit at my throat  
Prepared to snuff my flame.  
And when you whisper to me  
I fear that we are one in the same,  
But when you spit on me, in the mouth that you ruin  
I realize that is untrue.  
That our blood runs different courses  
That I will be the end of you.


End file.
